Do You Really?
by Pwnguin
Summary: Do you trust me, Sonny? Do you really? Sonny/Chad.


**A/N: This idea has been up there forever, but I'm only writing it now. Aha. Yeah. The Loliver excitement has gotten me distracted. xP  
**

**

* * *

**

**Do You Really?  
**by Pwnguin

Chad Dylan Cooper has become a regular visitor of the set of _So Random!_ ever since the famous Sonny Munroe joined the cast. No one seemed to notice since most were either distracted by his handsome looks, or were disgusted by his egotistical comments. No one noticed that he seemed to pay much attention to Sonny. He hardly paid attention to himself.

So when he visits Stage 3 for the fifth day in a row, no one bothers to notice. They have better things to do, such as eat doughnuts, or sell Tawni Hart's trash on the internet, or perhaps hide in an Egyptian sarcophagus. Chad is able to walk through the set without questions being asked, or being stopped by a suspicious security guard. He heads straight to the dressing rooms, and is surprised to see Sonny sitting against the wall outside her dressing room, head down, looking under the weather.

"Sonny," he says, giving her a smile. He steps in front of her and sticks his hands into his pocket, "What are you doing on the floor?"

She looks up, then down again, "Sitting."

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" he knows there are better places to sit, perhaps maybe a chair?

"Because maybe I like sitting on the floor, Chad," she says blandly.

He laughs, "You could get dirt on your clothes, you know that? Not good, Sonny, not good." He offers a hand to help her up off the floor, but she doesn't take it.

"Leave me alone, Chad."

"No," he answers. "I am not letting you sit there on the dirty floor looking sad. What's upseting you, anyway?"

"It's nothing you'd be interested in, Chad."

"You're wrong, Sonny. I'll have you know I am interested in a lot of things. Right now, I am interested in why you're sad," he says. For emphasis he adds, "And if it makes you feel better, I'll get my just-ironed pants dirty and sit next to you." He sits down next to her and immediately regrets it. The floor is covered in gum and dust. It's too late to get up now. He turns away from Sonny and gags.

"Thanks... Chad... but you're not really... helping."

"Well you're not helping me helping you. Let's start with why you're sad," he says, holding his breath to avoid taking in the smell of the floor.

"Okay, well, Tawni won't let me into our dressing room..."

He sees this as an opportunity to get up, "Okay! Easy." He gets up and knocks on her dressing room door. "Tawni Hart, I'd like to have a word with you.

The door opens, and Tawni's there with a look of disgust on her face, "Oh would you look at that, it's Chad Dylan Pooper! Here to destroy _So Random! _or perhaps ruin Sonny's life? Or both?" She turns and sees Sonny on the ground, "... Whoops too late." There's a perky smile on her face, "If you'd like to ruin someone else's life today, I suggest Nico or Grady. They've been going through my stuff, and they could use some revenge, but I don't want to break a nail." The door shuts before Chad gets to say anything.

"What was that about?" Chad asks Sonny.

"She's mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because I've been spending a lot of time with you."

He laughs. Tawni's probably jealous, he thinks. He doesn't blame her, he knows he's too gorgeous for his own good, "She's just jealous, Sonny."

"Jealous?" Sonny says. Then she laughs. "Yeah right! She doesn't want to spend time with you, she wants me to stay as far as possible away from you."

Chad blinks. He doesn't want that. He likes hanging with Sonny.

"She is just so afraid that me hanging out with you will make _So Random! _fall apart. But... I trust you, Chad. I know I shouldn't, and it's ridiculous that I should trust a guy like you, but I do."

He stares at her. He wants to give a sweet response, but that would ruin his image, and possibly his hair, "Do you trust me, Sonny? Do you really?"

He walks away, leaving a perplexed look on Sonny's face. Confused Sonny is quite cute, he must admit. What an accomplishment Chad Dylan Cooper has made today.

* * *

**A/N: This is NOTHING like I originally intended. I saw "Please Stop Trying" on my profile and I decided I would write it, and it ended up completely different. Weird... yes... but I really like this one. It's simple and sweet.  
Two stories in one day? Really? Yeah. I know. xD. Review, please? I'll give you a cookie. (:**


End file.
